vgcatsfandomcom-20200215-history
Leo Leonardo III
"If there was a word to describe Leo, it would be "insufferable retard." '' '''Leo Leonardo III' (The 3rd) '''is one of the two main characters of VG Cats, with the other being his fellow co-star Aeris, who continuously abuses him on a daily basis, due to his extreme idiocy. Backround Leo was born to Leo Leonardo II and Mrs. Leonardo in Canada and, as the doctors expected, he came out retarded. Despite his idiocy, Leo is capable of functioning well enough in society, and doesn't need to be constantly watched by others. At some point during his childhood, he met his friend and fellow schoolmate, Aeris, who at the time was being bullied by a young Solid Snake. However, he quickly got rid of the paranoid bully and told her not to worry, leaving Aeris walking away blushing (yeah, it's possible), and starting from some point after that, he hasn't left her alone. Trivia *Leo enjoys fighting games and FPS's, mainly because of the zippy one-liners they use, which he tries to use in real life to little success. This doesn't stop him, however, from testing out his own one-liners on Aeris, who gives him a proper beating in response. * Leo was impregnated once by an alien face hugger in ''#114 - That's Saying a Mouthful.'' * He has been avoiding his house ever since he found xenomorph eggs. Its unknown whether he had his house cleared out of the face huggers or gave up on it and moved into another vacant one or has been living with Aeris ever since. * In ''#319 - Technical Problems,'' Leo has a Rotom haunting his (or his and Aeris') house. * As of ''#343 - I Am Gross, it is confirmed that he and Aeris live together. * Also in ''#343 - I Am Gross, ''it is revealed that Leo will eat barely edible bread from the litter box. As well as that he does his business in the litter box (the one he just took said bread from) rather than a toilet and that he seems to prefer the litter box to the toilet. * On VG Cats' official youtube channel, Leo states that when he does use the toilet he turns the lights off to feel like a spy. *Leo (like other characters) has had his design changed throughout the series. His latest design involves him wearing a comically large cat bell around his neck, which is one of the two parts his style consists of. His younger versions has a dark blue collar and a light blue shirt, while his older self wheres a dark blue shirt and a light blue collar.He always has variations of his outfit for diffrerent types of time of year, but most of the time he wears a dark blue long sleeve shirt. He also has different colored bells for different out fits(red for a mario type outfit and a gold one for when hes trying to "sell" something.) *Leo once bought a "console," that was actually a box filled with rocks, and did so using Aeris' money, she then started beating him with it. And since then, he had been secretly peeing in her coffee, unknown to him, Aeris had thought ahead of what he'd do and has been switching their coffee ever since, meaning Leo has been drinking his own urine. *Leo is Pantsman's sidekick, or rather, personal costumed butler who has done nothing but make him popcorn since becoming his sidekick other than egging Batman's Batmobile. *It is also interesting to note, that Leo is wanted by the police with "Dead or Alive" on the poster, not much else is known about this, except that the only eligble word on the poster is MARINE, for an unknown reason. *According to strip '#259, Leo never suffered a red ring of death on his Xbox. He got his first one in #308 ''however. *Leo is both a cheapskate and a spendthrift, refusing to spend his own money while frivolously spending anyone else's. * When he was young, Leo had a pet hamster named Harvey, but killed him trying to replicate Pokemon. *Leo has an unnamed sibling who first appears within a family photo in strip ''#299, and is later confirmed to be a sister thanks to the flashback in #318. Personality Leo is a flaming idiot and a born retard, who somehow manages to get by in society without ending up in a mental institution. Despite this, he does sometimes show signs of deeper intellegence, or at least some common sense. He is extremely gulliable, and often falls prey to the schemes of the other characters, from Johnny Evilguy's scams (such as the 8 monkey paws Leo bought from him) to the insane ramblings of the drunk Dr. Hobo. He even believes in chain mail (However in this case the chain mail really was telling the truth), and was tricked by Pantsman into becoming his sidekick (or more rather, his personal costumed butler) and helps fight crime (or more likely, playing pranks on the Justice Squad). Leo has also developed a taste for killing other living things such as electrifying orphans, burning sims, and vivasecting Winnie the Pooh. He seems to have gotten more sympathetic since The Perfect Gift, only time will tell if this is just temporary though. However it seems Leo and Aeris are now able to make simple conversations without Aeris raising her fist, even in the more recent comics. Role Leo plays the main male characters in most of the video games, VG Cats make fun of. These characters are usually Link and Mario. When donning these personalities, Leo is somewhat smarter but he also represents the flaws of the popular video games. Leo also serves as a way to show the flaws of MMORPGs, RPGs, and Pop culture in general. As he shows these flaws, he usually falls prey to the flaws or to Aeris' wrath for intelligently exposing the flaws of her favorite things. Leo will continue to point these out though, no matter how inappropriate they are despite the eventual beating he will receive. Running Gags Dying: Leo seems to be the brunt of all the scenes where people die in VG Cats. These usually manifest themselves in very gory deaths, from decapitation to being mauled by a bear, to even being aborted from time. Despite this, he always is fine by the next comic. Stupidity: Leo is a raging idiot; he does things that are obviously stupid that will result in dire consequences but he does them anyway. His stupidity also makes him vulnerable to Dr. Hobo's stories and the schemes of other characters. Gallery File:LeoYoung.jpg| Leo during his childhood File:LeoNotSoYoung.jpg| A teen Leo in 1997, during the announcement of Duke Nukem Forever File:LeoFirst.jpg| Leo, as he looked in his first appearance File:LeoWorms.jpg| Leo with Worms going to war in his ass File:LeoAltaïr.jpg| Leo as Altaïr from Assassin's Creed File:LeoMario.gif| Leo as Mario from Super Mario Sunshine File:LeoBrendan.jpg| Leo as Brendan from Pokémon Ruby & Sapphire File:LeoLucas.jpg| Leo as Lucas from Pokémon Platinum File:LeoJames.jpg| Leo as James from the Pokémon anime File:LeoLittleMac.jpg| Leo as Little Mac from Punch Out!! File:LeoBillyHatcher.jpg| Leo as Billy Hatcher from Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg File:LeoMasterChief.jpg| Leo as Master Chief from the Halo series File:LeoSpartan.jpg| Leo as a Spartan from the Halo series File:LeoFrankWest.jpg| Leo as Frank West from Dead Rising File:LeoBanjo.jpg| Leo as Banjo from Banjo-Kazooie File:LeoGhostbuster.jpg| Leo as a Ghostbuster File:LeoGod.jpg| Leo as God of Spore File:LeoIchigo.jpg| Leo as Ichigo Kurosaki from Bleach File:LeoZoro.jpg| Leo as Roronoa Zoro from One Piece File:LeoGurrenLagannPersona.jpg| Leo as Simon from Gurren Lagann File:LeoLink.jpg| Leo as Link from The Legend of Zelda File:LeoSora.jpg| Leo as Sora from Kingdom Hearts File:LeoMerSora.jpg| Leo as a merman version of Sora File:LeoCloud.jpg| Leo as Cloud Strife from Final Fantasy VII File:LeoSephiroth.jpg| Leo as Sephiroth from Final Fantasy VII File:LeoVaan.jpg| Leo as Vaan from Final Fantasy XII File:LeoNikoBellicGTA4.jpg| Leo as Niko Bellic from Gran Theft Auto IV File:LeoSnake.png| Leo as Solid Snake from Metal Gear Solid File:LeoSplinterCell.jpg| Leo as Sam Fisher from Splinter Cell File:LeoCommanderKahn.jpg| Leo as Commander Kahn from Elite Beat Agents File:LeoTokuLostWinds.jpg| Leo as Toku from LostWinds File:LeoV.jpg| Leo as V from V for Vendetta File:LeoWander.png| Leo as Wander from Shadow of the Colossus climbing a Colossus File:DrLeo.jpg| Leo as Dr. Mario File:LeoAriesXMen.jpg| Leo as Nightcrawler from the X-Men Category:Main characters Category:VG Cats characters